The Nephew of 007
by tomwilliams1990
Summary: With Bond in captivity and MI6 unable to send an agent in they do the only thing they can contact the Nephew of 007 Who left the service after a falling out with Bond


The Nephew of 007

Chapter 1

MI6 Headquarters, Vauxhall Cross, London.

A balding man entered his boss's office bad news was never good to deliver especially when the agency's top man was being held.

"Sir i'm sorry but It's Bond… He's being held to Ransom we've got the proof"

The man behind the desk Scowled before breathing out audibly

"Explain Tanner, How and Why?"

Tanner swallowed hard before Reading from the notes he held

"Sir, Bond was at a villa in the south of France, the property was stormed and bond was captured We've had this Note sent through" he handed the note to M who read aloud 'We have 007, You will pay us or he dies, The price is 4 million'

M threw the paper down

"We can't negotiate And we cannot be seen to be sending anyone in"

Tanner Looked across the desk "Sir what are we going to do?"

M was silent for a moment before a thought crossed his mind

"Tanner have Bryan Carter brought in"

Tanner's face whitened "Sir We can't do that Carter Hates Bond your predecessor tried to put them together on the Service and…"

M Cut his chief of staff off "Tanner you will do as you are told Carter and his partner are the only people we can use bring them in"

A few hours later in the London Flat of Detective Sergeant Bryan Carter His Fiancee DC Keri Summers

The couple Were stood over a work table Where they were tuning up a pair of Pistols

A loud knocking at the door had the two Flying Squad Officers snapping up Bryan reached into his jacket pulling a SIG Sauer P229 Keri doing the Same Both Agents taking stances as they approached the Door the knocking continued As Bryan Spoke

"Who's there?"

Bryan reached out and Opened the door

To find Armed men pointing guns at him.

"DS Bryan Carter?" The man at the front

said

"Who wants to know?" Bryan replied

"we've been ordered to bring you and Ms Summers in by M"

"Sorry boys but We've no business with your boss" Bryan said keeping his gun up

"Stand Down Men let me speak to him" Tanner said the chief of staff pushing past the armed team his hands up

"Bryan Please give me a few minutes?" he said

Bryan eyed Keri who smiled and nodded briefly telling her man all he needed to know

Bryan lowered the Weapon and Pushed it into the holster beckoning tanner into the flat

"Men wait outside in the Car"

The Armed men followed the order

"You expected Storm troopers to bring me in Tanner What's wrong with you, You know I want nothing to do with MI6, We're with the Flying Squad"

"The squad was sent by M" Tanner replied

"M?, But that's not Her style, Why didn't she call me she's like family?" Bryan replied

"New M, Bryan The M you're thinking of Died last year, the new M is Gareth Mallory former Army Colonel"

"Wait a second Tanner, Why the heck did noone tell me that Olivia had died, She was like family to me I should have been at her memorial" Bryan's voice was getting more angry Keri put an arm around him as Bryan calmed almost immediately

"It all happen so Fast After Silva got her and Bond Got him"

"Of course my Bloody Uncle was involved, Did he suggest i be brought in? He never even sent flowers when mum died?"

"No Bryan Bond is Being held Captive"

Bryan laughed "Ok tanner it was a great joke seriously who's Sister or daughter is my uncle Nailing and what do you want? "

Tanner looked straight on at Bryan

"Seriously Bryan I'm not joking You and DC Summers are our last Option We've had a Ransom note and as you know protocol dictates we cannot negotiate or pay So our hands are tied, that's why I'm here M wants you to infiltrate the place where bond is being held and get him out MI6 will provide Equipment and transport but the ground work will be all on you DCI Fielding has Agreed to us borrowing you "

Bryan looked to Keri who nodded "We'll do it Tanner not for my Womaniser Uncle but because i owe it to Olivia"

"Fantastic Do you need a lift to Headquarters?"

"Absolutely not give us the access code and we'll take the bike" Keri replied

"Bike?" Tanner asked

"An MI6 Leaving gift from Q, Very useful for getting around"

Tanner nodded Handing a Document to The Two Agents Leaving getting into his car and driving away.

Bryan and Keri changed into their mission uniforms Of black Form fitting trousers and Jackets over dark Shirts Both wearing several holsters Equipped with firearms They Stepped into the Building elevator descending into the garage Sitting front and centre was a Gorgeous black motorcycle Grabbing helmets Bryan got on Keri Riding behind him holding the handle at the back Bryan Started the engine Exiting The Garage the door closing behind them.

Jetting across the city they arrived at the below ground entrance scanning the document on the reader a large steel door opened pulling the bike inside Turning off the ignition And dismounting

"Ah Agent Bryan Carter Long time no see" A young man spoke walking over

"Ben?, What brings you here you working for Q now?"

The young Man smiled adjusting his glasses

"Working for? No Bryan I am Q"

"You mean the major retired?"

Q nodded "You were pretty close he told me when he found out we went to school together

He retired to Wales Is this one of his Creations?" He asked indicating The Bike

"Yes Major Boothroyd gave it to me as a leaving gift" Bryan replied "Oh Keri meet Ben We went to school together looks like this is his lab now"

Keri shook Q's hand "How about i give the bike a Q Branch Tune up while you talk to The Boss?"

"Sure Go for it, M's office still in the same place?"

Q nodded as Tanner arrived Escorting them through to The large office of The Service's top man Gareth Mallory

Outside sat Miss Moneypenny Who nodded as Tanner led the two agents into The office.

Mallory sat behind his desk unmoving As Tanner spoke

"Sir Bryan Carter is here along with His Partner Miss Summers"

"I presume You explained why they are here Tanner?"

"I did sir Yes"

"And?

"We're willing to help but with a few Conditions" Bryan adde

Mallory looked up Staring at the younger man

"The intimidating Colonel Act won't work on my Mallory, Your predecessor knew How little respect Bond showed my mother and how i felt about him, We are here because For some reason Bond is told too much and he is too valuable to be left to Outsiders"

Mallory looked Determined

"You know Bryan i think i like your way of thinking"

"Playing to His Ego won't work either" Keri advised

"We'll do the Job but we want full licence to kill privileges Or we Walk" Bryan said

Mallory looked to tanner before responding

"Done, Arrange your plans with Our Quarter Master and Tanner"

Tanner led them out of the office

\--SCENE BREAK

Q BRANCH

"I'm sorry about him he's a bit…

"Some ex army are complete arses We know, Don't worry Tanner"

As they walked into the Lab Q was standing next to Bryan's Bike

"Everything is looking great you take care of her don't you Bryan?" The Quartermaster said

"Are you joking he loves this bike as much as he loves me sometimes" Keri joked

"I resent that You know that's not true babe, anyway Ben, What's the Plan?, I want to get this done so we can get back to the Squad"

Q Smirked Before pressing a button on a laptop and As an image appeared on the Big screen.

 **A/N so What is this? i hear you askThis is the combination of several Ideas floating in my headBryan is A creation of mine Who in my mind is the Son of DC Frank Carter From the GetawayKeri Summers is an aged up version of a character From CBBC's MI High seriesIf you want to see more of this please Review As i have a brief plan for the rescue mission**


End file.
